


color

by floweytheking



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Royalty AU, Soulmate AU, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweytheking/pseuds/floweytheking
Summary: Joshua did not have a perfect life, he was however content with it... until Wen Junhui entered it and flipped it upside down





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I will not be using honorifics in this fic!! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I had fun writing it!!

‘ There are many things scientists cannot fathom in this world but the most puzzling thing for them was without a doubt the issue of “ color “

Even after thorough research done for many years, there was no steady answer as to how some people could see this “ color “ if they were to make physical contact with other people whoever be it such as a friend, a colleague or perhaps even a stranger in the street they just happened to bump into

They would say they saw something beautiful

Something so beautiful that no word that existed could explain the wondrous effect it had on their eyes. There is no explanation as to how touching a person could simply trigger this kind of effect on one’s brain.

It is theorised that these people who were to make physical contact together had a special bond that could not be ignored, the attraction and connection is always there, but there are rare cases of people not falling in love with their soulmates but still being happy with another partner.

We call them soulmates peopl-- ‘

“ Can you please stop saying it aloud I am getting a headache “

Groaning before and after saying that to emphasize his point, the good-looking man reading aloud looked over his book to stare at the other soft looking blonde man named Seungkwan who was sitting on the floor with a pained expression on his face as he rubbed his temple to further explain his headache.

Wonwoo with his sharp dark eyes stared at him for a few seconds before pulling the book back down and continued to read aloud which just made the blonde man groan loudly while another rather pale attractive man was laughing a bit over the scene.

Glaring at the other man in the apartment who laughed, Seungkwan squinted his doe brown eyes and said.

“ Is there something funny Vernon?

The pale man named Vernon shook his head and muffled out half-hearted apologies through his hand that he used to cover his mouth so he would not end up laughing even more.

Not pleased enough with his response, Seungkwan stood up and grabbed the plastic hammer from the coffee table that they got from the arcade earlier on that day and started to chase him around the already messy apartment.

Wonwoo who was already used to these antics had already retreated to the fire escape to avoid them and was still continuing to study as much as he could for the test tomorrow that Seungkwan and Vernon would definitely fail.

As Vernon jumped over the couch to avoid Seungkwan’s wrath, making the messy apartment even messier, a new clear voice spoke up from the hallway.

“ I literally just went to the toilet for five seconds “

Stopping their chase they looked at the source of the new voice who had a rather prominent Adam’s apple and clean appearance different from the two running around.

Vernon taking his chance quickly jumped over the couch and hid behind the proper neat looking man while pointing at Seungkwan.

“ Joshua I swear he’s going to murder me in my sleep “

Offended at the accusation he said, Seungkwan menacingly pointed in his direction using the hammer and said

“ I really will now “

“ At least clean the apartment after doing the deed “

Coming in the middle of the conversation they looked at him before they started to all laugh loudly including Wonwoo who tried not to be too loud since he was technically outside and had manner unlike the two running around the apartment they shared.

Finishing their laughter, Joshua collected himself quickly and continued on to say.

“ Well we have a test tomorrow, back to studying “

Groaning as if he was in physical pain Vernon said

“ We are in the art department why do we have to study this “

Wonwoo climbing back into the apartment once he was sure they were calmer, sat down next to Joshua and said

“ Isn’t this kind of topic rather interesting compared to the others though “

Joshua nodded in agreement and the other two both sighed and shook their heads

“ We don’t even need to study this… we already know the answers but we need all the scientific words “

“ Does that not mean you need to study “

Realising the contradiction Seungkwan blushed a bit and huffily said

“ You know what I meant Wonwoo “

Snickering a bit, Wonwoo went back to get his nose into the book and recite it while reading it aloud as they both continued to be bitter and tried their best to listen to his words that he spoke, stopping him at times to ask questions on how to spell the words.

As Joshua watched them get comfortable together with Seungkwan laying on Vernon’s chest, he couldn’t help but feel envious at the sight of them showing affection even though they were groans from Seungkwan coming out at random times.

They were the lucky ones, after all, to have met in childhood and see what everyone longed to see in their colorless life. He also could not help but sigh in disappointment a bit at the thought of soulmates and love.

As if on cue, the tv that was off was turned on and while he was deep in thought, Seungkwan started to change channels only to land on the news channel that was showing a recorded replay of the royal family shaking hands with an elderly man who was probably an ambassador of another country.

The royal family was all there, Mrs. Hong, Mr. Hong and of course their only son, the unmarried prince who was regularly called Joshua by close acquaintances, Mr Hong Jisoo. Watching the television screen with a clenched jaw, Seungkwan noticed the tense air around them and said

“ Yah Joshua you look like a meme on tv “

Joshua snapped out of his dark thoughts and looked at Seungkwan incredulously as he simply shrugged at his expression 

“ Just saying “

“ Everyone looks like a meme on television “

“ Joshua’s got a point there Seungkwan it’s a… rocky road “

“ That does not even-- how did you even think of fucking Rocky Road“

Wonwoo pointed to Vernon who was taking out a pint of Rocky Road ice cream from the freezer and said.

“ I saw one “

Vernon expectedly laughed at the joke while Seungkwan just looked tired at their antics.

Switching off the television, he turned to them and joined the conversation knowing that even if this was a false reality to the problems in his life, at least he was happy in the present


	2. Just dance

As expected after that day of ‘ revision’, they did not touch their textbooks at all so it was no surprise that the couple had failed miserably in the test with a big red F on both their papers and a see me after class sticky note showing that their teacher was most likely pissed they failed another test. 

Sighing, Seungkwan sneaked a look at Joshua’s paper which he was checking fervently to see if he could possibly get extra marks with possible wrong markings. Thinking that perhaps Joshua had also possibly failed, he continued to try to see his marks until Joshua noticed and raised his paper with a big smile showing a B-. Needless to say, Seungkwan was not amused.

Wonwoo who sat behind them looked over their shoulders and upon seeing the big red F on both their papers he sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. Leaning back on his seat he smiled content with the A written on his paper and continued to check his paper too.

Seungkwan groaned seeing them check their papers and said.

“ I don’t want to see Mr. Lee he is a scary scary man... I don’t know about you but i heard he was a vampire which i admit sounds reasonable since… think about it, He doesn’t smell like garlic and wood. “

Joshua looked up from his paper and with amusement laced in his voice, he replied.

“ Name one person who smells like garlic and wood “

“ Well… I mean it’s not Mr Lee who smells like that… besides are vampires supposed to be that short. “

Joshua looked at Mr Lee Jihoon and supposed that Mr Lee was short compared to an average man.

As if using hearing as good as a bat’s, he made eye contact frowned at them as if saying ‘ say I’m short one more time ‘ Joshua gulped in nervousness and broke eye contact while Seungkwan whistled and looked away.

After staring at them and making sure all the papers were passed out, he spoke up.

“ Quiet “

Shutting their mouths almost immediately the booming hall that was once filled with noise came to silence. Nodding approvingly at his impact, he continued to speak and say.

“ I have passed back your test papers and please do bear in mind this is all graded fairly as what your results would be in your exams so expect these current grades to be your exam grades “

Hearing that, some groans were elicited, but he simply said " quiet " again and the groans were silenced.

“ Some of you have been instructed to meet me after class and I expect you to listen to those instructions, now it is... “

Pulling his sleeves up to look at his watch, as if time was scared of him, it was the exact time scheduled for the class to finish. Shuffling papers on his desk for a bit, he said in a clear voice.

“ 3 o’clock in the afternoon. Class is dismissed “

As if a hungry child has been told that dinner was ready, students quickly stuffed their papers in their bag probably wanting to forget their awful grades and left. Joshua, carrying his rice cooker decorated bag he got from a carnival, motioned for Seungkwan and Vernon to get out from their seats and get it over with.

Sighing, they both waved and said their farewells to Wonwoo and Joshua who were one of the last to leave the room and had the duty to close the door quietly so Mr. Lee would not yell at them. After very slowly closing the door, they sighed in relief that they were away from him and started to walk down the hallway laughing at their friends predicament.

Unfortunately for them, this was not the first time they both had been the only ones called out so they could amusingly envision Mr. Lee’s vein popping out like in cartoons over their friends stupidity as was described by Vernon previously before.

Walking down the hallway, Joshua suddenly stopped mid sentence and said.

“ Wait wait Wonwoo let me check the PA board “

Knowing his friend’s habit of checking the board for activities to join despite never joining, he stopped and looked at the board skimming through it for one reason. As a proud member of the Audio recording club which surprisingly Mr. Lee was in charge of, he did not need one but he knew his friend desperately did.

His friend, Hong Joshua, was as anxious as one could be about new things so he scoured the board hoping to see something that could peak his dear friend’s interest and break him out of his bubble. Seeing that nothing was interesting he was ready to give up and just wait for more clubs to open until he saw the a recently added flyer of a dance club named ‘ JUST DANCE CLUB ‘ and in small caps and brackets ‘ yes we stole from the game ‘

Amused at the humor placed in the flyer and Joshua’s interest in art, in general, he pulled his friend’s jacket a bit and brought the club to his attention.

“ How about you join this club? “

Joshua stared at the flyer and bit his lip in nervousness.

“ I don’t know... “

“ Come on it’ll be fun, you’re a great dancer “

Smiling at Wonwoo’s encouragement he said

“ Really? “

“ Yeah you’re amazing and I also happen to hear that Vernon said something about joining a new club too. “

“ He did? “

“ Yes, but he wanted to join with someone, unfortunately, Seungkwan said he was in enough clubs and i just want to focus on music recording.” 

Nodding while processing the new added information, he reluctantly said. 

“ I guess I can join “

Grinning, Wonwoo grabbed the flyer and gave it to Joshua which he neatly folded and placed in his pocket like the tidy person he was. Smiling at the opportunity of his friend having fun with new people, he walked with him back to the couple’s apartment where they both would be waiting for vampire theories and complaints.


End file.
